<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Novelist's Pet by Afanwithglasses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944141">The Novelist's Pet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afanwithglasses/pseuds/Afanwithglasses'>Afanwithglasses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Akaashi is an editor, Dirty Talk, First Time Topping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone sex but not really, Post-Time Skip, Public Sex, Underground Clubs, Voice Kink, author/editor, mentions of BDSM, they're both switches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afanwithglasses/pseuds/Afanwithglasses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a series of unfortunate events, Akaashi applies to become the editor of an author he found in a peculiar looking magazine. What he doesn’t know is that the author seeking a new editor is the erotic novella world’s star author, ‘Moonlight’ AKA Tsukishima Kei. The man behind the mysterious penname has few criteria, and blindsided by his need to get somewhere in life, Akaashi fails to pick up on what kind of stories he actually writes before applying. However, Akaashi is soon to discover exactly what kind of literature lies ahead of him and all the thrilling challenges that come with being the editor of an author who's specialty is erotic novellas, and stirring heat in Akaashi's body.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A mysterious kind of image</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first AkaTsuki fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy it a lot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi didn’t know what he was getting himself into. In fact, for the first time in his life since joining the volleyball team on a whim because of Bokuto Kotarou, he had jumped headfirst into the unknown, blindly, unprepared, in the belief that the unknown couldn’t possibly be worse than what he was already familiar with. And thinking back on it, he might have been correct.</p><p>The rash decision hadn’t come out of the blue. No, the opportunity to take it had been lurking, biding its time. It had to happen eventually.</p><p>Every day building up to that moment had seemed to merge together. Damp, sufferable, stressful summer days spent alone, editing the minefields of terrible works of anonymous writers with a deadline to meet and no extra pay for overtime; it was only a matter of time before his passion would wear thin and his mind would start to drift.</p><p>As if a young, entry level editor would be given the manageable and truly magnificent authors- oh, if only. No, a young editor such as himself was suited for picking up the leftovers, the authors who lacked that little extra and wrote the short stories left at the back of the magazines for mere crumbs for payment. His boss had put it clearly. That was what his situation would be like for years to come. Perhaps one day, when he was older and less inspired he would get a better position. But not before they had run him down.  </p><p>And so, the entrance into the working society had been brutal. Stressful and repetitive; the days stretched into weeks, and the weeks into months, until they merged into a dark, hazy road with no clear view ahead. Akaashi would have barely noticed time had passed at all if not for the colors changing on the trees outside and the chills in his cheap apartment urging him to turn up the thermostat.</p><p>It was on days like those where he found himself aware for the first time in weeks that he thought about the people he could call his friends. Bokuto Kotarou, now a star volleyball player and on top of the game. Kuroo Tetsuro, famous sleazeball ready to hook just about any promising, upcoming athlete before the other vultures in the industry could get close. And Tsukishima Kei, far off in Sendai, long since lost touch with, still playing Volleyball if he was correct, and going places as well. They all had something in common. They were doing something with their life, becoming someone- and not no one, like Akaashi.</p><p>The day change finally came. It hit him out of nowhere, quite literally. The first snowfall of the season had caught just about every driver in Tokyo with their pants down, which led to an unfortunate series of events.</p><p>While wiping the snow off of his shoulders, Akaashi walked silently into a convenience store, giving his crashed car outside a vacant look. The man who had rear-ended him had since long taken off, and Akaashi was left to face the consequences of losing control after said rear-ending resulted in him driving into a parked car by the sidewalk all alone.</p><p>‘Tough luck’ the store owner said. He didn’t register it and mindlessly took a seat by the window. A clear view of the disaster was exactly what he needed.</p><p>The parked car was something else. A black, expensive looking one. Newly washed, and with a holographic sticker placed on the bumper. Hopefully not some mobster’s, Akaashi hoped. But what had hope given him so far?</p><p>After two hours on the line with a swamped insurance company and multiple consultants who never seemed to note his name down, he wasn’t paying attention anymore when they told him the owner of the parked car wouldn’t sue. It just seemed so useless. He had driven a company car. If not the person he hit would sue, the company would. He just knew they were that kind of company. And sure enough, on the third hour, his boss called him to tell him he could forget about coming in to work. In other words, Akaashi Keiji had been fired, and was told he could expect a big hefty fee delivered to his mailbox, under a little ‘bye bye’ card shaped like a big fat F-you, signed sincerely by all his superiors.</p><p>It was a day of firsts, and particularly shitty firsts at that. While spacing out, waiting for some kind of spirit to come save him from the mortal world, he randomly picked up a nearby magazine. Not the one he usually read, but one with a partially holographic cover. It stood out so much in his darkening world, shiny and intense, that he was pulled to it. What did one more ‘first’ matter?</p><p>The cover reminded him of the sticker on the car he had crashed into, and the reminder twisted a knot in his stomach.</p><p>As he flipped through the pages with a vacant stare, holding back tears as his shaky fingers traced the corners, he didn’t read a single word of the writing. What an editor he was, huh: unable to read even a single thing before breaking down, only holding onto a magazine for show? The pages blurred too much, and he put the magazine down with a silent sob. A stinging pain to his finger made him open his eyes, a sharp hiss leaving his lips. Great, a papercut to top it all.</p><p>A droplet of blood landed on the backside of the magazine, and Akaashi blinked his tears away while squeezing his cut finger. Shit, he would probably have to pay for it now-</p><p>He blinked again, taking a closer look at the backside while stifling quiet sobs. There, clear as the day, an opportunity presented itself to him.</p><p><em>‘Private editor wanted’</em>.</p><p>'After the rain comes the sun.' Akaashi had heard the phrase plenty of times. However, in his case, 'after the rain comes the moon'. The author with the peculiar penname ‘Moonlight’ was the one who had wanted a new editor for some reason unknown to Akaashi, but he wouldn’t question why. What mattered was that the person was hiring, tempting him with a staggering salary, and on top of that, had few criteria, being that the editor had to be willing to offer their own ideas on the plate as well as editing, and that they were okay with LGBT+ themes.</p><p>Whoever this mystery author was, Akaashi applied to the job on the same day he read about it, before doing any research on them at all. Whoever they were, they couldn’t be worse than the people he worked for before anyway, and the chances were that they wouldn’t even consider him. He had nothing to lose, so it couldn’t hurt to be rash just this once.</p><p>But the day of firsts continued. This time, a more positive one stood in line. No later than an hour after he had sent in his application, a message popped into his inbox. A number. One particularly awkward call consisting of the minimal amount of lines such as <em>“Are you okay with gay people and not meeting during daytime?”</em> and <em>“Yes”</em> had sealed the deal, leaving Akaashi with no further impression of his brand new employer other than that they had a deep, sexy and somewhat familiar voice, and probably, based on the criteria, had some LGBT+ characters in their works. Then, there was the fact that they could only meet at night.</p><p>The person sure shrouded themselves in a mysterious image. Not that Akaashi minded. There was something exciting about working for someone like that, someone who could actually make him theorize instead of breaking the person down to their bare, boring essentials in the split of a second. For the first time in months, Akaashi felt a surge of curiosity. A smile tugged at his lips as he laid in bed, thinking of the future to come and who the person behind the penname might be while staring at the ceiling. <em>Something</em> was finally happening for him too.</p>
<hr/><p>The next day marked the beginning of a weekend. ‘Moonlight’ announced that there would be no work for Akaashi to do, which gave Akaashi a rare, and well-deserved weekend off. Uncertain what to do with himself, he figured now would be as good a time as any to catch up with long forgotten books, or even friends.</p><p>A short text asking Bokuto if he had any games later, and Akaashi found himself watching a practice match between the Jackals and the Sendai Frogs. And, sure enough, between Bokuto’s powerful spikes and boisterous cheers, he could observe that Tsukishima Kei of all people still played volleyball. Still played volleyball, but… a lot better than during high school. No longer the lanky underclassman who Akaashi felt a need to protect, but a tall, defined, and handsome middle blocker, with eyes intense as the autumn moon, keenly aware of the opposing spiker’s every move.   </p><p>He should have been watching Bokuto, the friend he came to see- an old crush- but Tsukishima… Tsukishima drew him in so easily with such little effort. The friend he had lost touch with for a rough estimate of two years had undoubtedly… grown up.</p><p>Tsukishima’s pale blonde hair had grown longer now, and swept across his forehead and over his ears like calm waves on an open sea. Then, Akaashi observed with a subtle gawk that his underclassman had not only grown fuller, but fuller in all the right places. His butt, always the cute one if Akaashi could recall, was still cute but, it awakened some kind of emotion within him now, one he hadn’t entertained in a long time. Then, there were his long, strong yet delicate arms that reached so high over the net, and big hands which now looked and <em>felt </em>like they could kill any momentum of a ball. Akaashi was enthralled. If not by Tsukishima's obvious growth as a player, then by his physique and now matured aura.</p><p>Steel blue eyes watched the blonde like a hawk for the rest of the game, catching every move, every calculated look, every show of skin and every flex of perfect muscle. It seemed getting out of a bad situation meant that he could catch up with his long-forgotten libido. With red tinting his cheeks and a death grip tightening on his lap, there was no other way to explain the half hard erection cramping Akaashi’s pants. Now, hiding it was easier said than done. People were beginning to clear out from the bleachers and Bokuto could be heard hollering his name.</p><p>Swallowing down every bit of welling shame threatening to burst out, Akaashi pretended to be cold. He wrapped his long winter coat around himself, despite the temperature in the hall being suffocating.</p><p>Stepping onto the sidelines, Akaashi felt a hint of nostalgia underneath all the building embarrassment. It had been a while since he had stepped onto a volleyball court, let alone been able to smell the scent of body spray and gym mixing. It just didn’t change his situation, which was the rapidly approaching problem.</p><p>He just hoped the reason for his embarrassing situation wouldn’t notice he was here, hoped that Bokuto wouldn’t loudly call Tsukishima over for a chat. But as Akaashi wrapped himself further into the steaming hot coat and gave himself the sweats, Tsukishima dodged under the net and approached- <em>on his own</em>. Well, that was also a fucking first.</p><p>Facing the blonde’s green clad chest, unable to face the man who’d awakened his long believed dead hormones, Akaashi pretended to be stupid.</p><p>“Hey, I didn’t know you would be here?” Tsukishima smiled down at him, a once rare sight now turned into such a casual, hearth palpitation-inducing occurrence. Fuck, everyone got to see that smile nowadays?</p><p>“Tsukishima, I didn’t even notice you were here.” Akaashi blurted.</p><p>It easily earned him a couple of stares, and Bokuto and Tsukishima exchanged something akin to a telepathic look. Oh god, they both definitely thought he was acting weird. The sweat drops beaded at his forehead as he pulled his coat further around himself.</p><p>“AkAashi- that’s mean! You should at least bring your glasses when you come to watch me plow Tsukki into the ground!”</p><p>Right. He had forgotten his glasses again. Getting used to needing glasses was a struggle.</p><p>“Hah-” Tsukishima snorted. “Plow? You only won by one point. Do I need to remind you my team’s not even first division? I take that as a win.”</p><p>“Eh! Hinata is sick okay, I’ll really plow you next time!”</p><p>“That sounds like a date plan if anything,” Tsukishima replied curtly, smirking as he feigned uninterest in the boisterous owl’s comedic double take.</p><p>Akaashi swallowed thickly, his fingers twitching as he fidgeted with the edges of his coat. Oh no… Tsukishima was even hotter when he spoke. There was just something new about his voice. Maybe it had deepened a bit, as it now had a slight rumble to it when he let his vowels come out too low. It was a kind of tone that made the hairs at the nape of his neck stand on end and sent shivers down his spine.</p><p>The not-so-subtle shiver had the two athlete’s attention, their playful banter forgotten as they watched him with shared concern.</p><p>“You might be brewing on a cold there, Akaashi,” Tsukishima suggested, looking as if he was contemplating something. While the other was processing, Tsukishima made up his mind and stretched out his hand to touch at his old upperclassman’s forehead.  </p><p>Of course his skin was warm, melting in fact, in compared to Tsukishima’s cooling hand. God it felt nice. Hell, Akaashi was burning up and touch starved beyond saving! But he couldn’t let the real underlying reason come to light. A fucking boner he couldn’t get down, as if he was some kind of teenager again crushing wildly on someone way out of reach- it was too embarrassing. Barely resisting the temptation to lean into Tsukishima’s touch, Akaashi pulled away.</p><p>“Actually, I’ll just head home. I’m not feeling too well.”</p><p>“Are you sure you should drive without your glasses when you’re not even feeling well?” Bokuto asked, once again looking concerned.</p><p>“I came by train-”</p><p>At that, Tsukishima blinked twice.</p><p>“I could give you a ride.”</p><p>And that was how Akaashi ended up seated in Tsukishima’s car while sporting a boner because of said person. And fuck, the car was amazing. When did he have the time to save up for something like that? Akaashi looked around, eyes wide, easily painting the picture of both confusion and awe on his own face.</p><p>Tsukishima glanced at him while he drove, occasionally eyeing him up and down. After a while, he broke the silence.</p><p>“It’s a rental.”</p><p>“Oh…” Akaashi felt the awe he had built up deflate.</p><p>“Yeah, some guy rear-ended me yesterday.”</p><p>Oh. Oh, so Tsukishima did own his own car-</p><p>“Hey me too, actually.” Akaashi felt himself chuckle. Such a silly coincidence. “Maybe it’s the same guy driving around rear-ending people.”</p><p>“Maybe. But at least something good came from it,” Tsukishima sniggered, giving Akaashi another look.</p><p>“Oh, tell me about it,” Akaashi replied, easing up as the conversation became less strained and far more relatable. Their situation was so similar, though he was curious how it had played out for Tsukishima. He could feel the blonde’s gaze on him now, burning through him as it trailed up and down- measuring him up, contemplating something again. If Akaashi’s boner hadn’t eased already, it wouldn’t have any time soon with that heat on him.</p><p>“Sometime later.” Tsukishima replied shortly, fastening his eyes on the road again.</p><p>Akaashi blinked, glancing over at him now. Weird. But Tsukishima had always been like that. Never offered anything up if he didn’t want to. Maybe he just wanted to focus on the road instead. Maybe he wasn’t as invested in the conversation as Akaashi had thought. Tsukishima’s set stare on the road ahead told Akaashi that the conversation was over, and silence quickly fell over them. And for a while there, Akaashi had thought that Tsukishima wanted to talk about something. He must have been mistaken.</p><p>A slight suspicion that Tsukishima might have thought Akaashi was acting too energetic for having a cold crossed Akaashi’s mind. Overthinking <em>was</em> part of who he was, but when Tsukishima gave him that casual smile when dropping him off at his apartment, the suspicion eased. Maye Tsukishima was just mysterious in that way... Like a book he wanted to read but lacked the strength to begin reading. Because what if the contents were so life changing that he could never really return to normal after getting pulled into the story? It had happened once before. It had taken years before he had moved on. Maybe he was better off not eyeing the cover for too long this time.</p><p>Left in a weird haze as he entered his apartment, Akaashi sighed. Dark blue walls, dark green furniture, the same old plants and over stacked bookshelves. Nothing had changed while he was out. But not to be mistaken, if something <em>had</em> changed he would have gotten the hell out of there. But at least, taking a break from seeing the old scenery had given him the chance to feel like change was long overdue.</p><p>The weekend passed, and then turned into Monday, which turned into Tuesday before any word came from his mystery employer. In a short email, they excused themselves, mentioning something about trouble with an insurance company. Akashi understood. They could be hell to deal with, and he knew that the author most likely had a life besides his work. He was just eager to start working again, as he’d spent most of the weekend reading and renovating his apartment. Going back to sitting by his home office desk just felt euphoric now that a new project would mark the beginning of a fresh start.</p><p>A document popped into Akaashi’s inbox. Now all that was left was for Akaashi to do was to actually read the work and start editing. Whatever an author writing for such a flashy magazine wrote about, it was bound to at least be different from the trash he read daily in the past. The title was intriguing to say the least.</p><p>
  <em>‘Red rope’.</em>
</p><p>In hindsight, he should have been able to string the clues together. The flashy magazine, the late working hours, the few criteria. But Akaashi could never have predicted it, as it hadn’t crossed his mind.</p><p>Moonlight’s work was the beginning of an erotic novella. Not only erotic, but a gay. Erotic. Novella. And furthermore, the writing was impeccable. Flowing so beautifully, sweeping Akaashi’s curiosity along, strung together and woven with delicate, honey sweet words. The writing was arousing to say the least, and far from the norm. A norm which Akaashi, all thanks to his previous workplace, knew he was so, so tired of. These new, enticing words before him, drawing him into the world of written erotica, were his first peek at something he actually liked.</p><p>Reading with a clear, focused mind became gradually more difficult, a problem Akaashi had never experienced in the past. There were simply no mistakes, no lines he could tell needed improving upon. Who the hell was this godsent author who could send him a work in progress that read like a published bestseller? There was a certain thrill spreading from his insides, and Akaashi had to close the document briefly. Who <em>was</em> Moonlight?</p><p>A quick search gave him no results, not ones that could be related at least. And then he remembered. Maybe the flashy magazine would have any further information? He picked it up from his laptop bag and flipped through it and came to a staggering conclusion.</p><p>The magazine wasn’t a magazine- or it was, but not a regular one. It consisted solely of Moonlight’s works, little previews of all his published novellas. It turned out that Moonlight had multiple goddamn bestsellers, both in the country and internationally. As Akaashi flipped through the pages, his blown wide eyes scanning over lines of arousing erotica, it dawned upon him just what kind of job he had taken on. This was big. Big, thrilling, so much so his fingers began to tremble as he held the pages.</p><p>Why. Why on earth had Moonlight chosen him? Was it that hard to find a progressive editor? Or did he simply feel so confident in his own work that he didn’t need a good editor?</p><p>Akaashi swallowed thickly, placed the magazine on the top of a stack of papers on his desk, and dragged the document back onto his screen. Whichever it was, there was no way he would let this opportunity slip him by. Whether Moonlight trusted him or not, he would try, try as best he could, to be a helpful editor and confidant.</p><p>Scrolling back to the top of the document, Akaashi began to read again.</p><p>The story revolved around a one-night stand turned into something more. A clash of desire, of curiosity, and of exploration.</p><p>Akaashi was immersed, pulled in and dropped off right into the protagonist’s arms.</p><p>Strong yet delicate arms wrapped around his chest, and long fingers traced his naked, sensitive skin. Cold, rough fingertips dragged over his budding nipples, rubbing them in between skilled fingers. The long-awaited touch had his breath stuck in his throat, and the red ropes that suddenly snaked themselves across his skin made him quiver. They were restraining his limbs and tightened as he shifted against them. But those red, velvety ropes tied his limbs apart so perfectly, exposing him to a sharp, heated gaze. He could feel it at the nape of his neck. Straining was useless, and he knew it.</p><p>The stare belonged to a tall, blonde man. A volleyball player with a secret. As a member of a BDSM club he had been able to snatch up a newbie, a man recently out of the closet and ready to explore. What thrilling pleasure or pain laid ahead in wait for the second protagonist, Akaashi could only try to imagine.</p><p>Not really aware of it, his free hand came down to rest at his lower abdomen, right above the belt buckle. A simmering heat was spreading, one not easily extinguished. He hadn’t jerked off the residual steam from the game he’d watched, too embarrassed to do so.</p><p>Tapping along to scroll further down the document, Akaashi took a deep breath, his eyes fixated on the next paragraph.</p><p>The next line left the blonde’s lips-</p><p>
  <em>“Are you enjoying it?”</em>
</p><p>Described as a teasing tone, Akaashi could almost hear it- almost… almost as if Tsukishima himself was whispering hot air right into his ear. It was hard not to imagine Tsukishima’s voice, or hell, even the author’s. Their voices both fit the description so well, and despite Akaashi only getting a brief taste of it over the phone he could tell that Moonlight had a tone similar to Tsukishima’s. It admittedly set him ablaze.</p><p>Shifting his legs uncomfortably, Akaashi scrolled down further. The little shift sent a breathy gasp-inducing shiver up his spine.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no. </em>
</p><p>Akaashi looked down, mouth agape at the sight. <em>Oh no</em>. Was he-</p><p>He swallowed thickly and blinked, his eyes settling on the ceiling as he leaned back into his office chair.</p><p>He was hard.</p><p>
  <em>Rock. Hard. </em>
</p><p>The bulge straining his suit pants was no joke, and his warm, trembling hand that rest at his belt buckle threatened to dip below the waistband to make away with it. But he couldn’t. Jerking off to Moonlight’s work- <em>jerking off to the first good erotic work he had ever read</em>. He was aware that that was something some people did. Why else would there be such an audience for erotic novels? But to jerk off on the job…</p><p>He would have to bear with it. For the sake of professionalism, Akaashi would stay strong. It didn’t matter that it had been ages since the last time. Fuck, it wasn’t his employer’s fault that he hadn’t had the time or interest to jerk off at reasonable times and in <em>reasonable settings</em>.</p><p>He scrolled back up, trying to look for lines or paragraphs that could need working on. Anything, anything at all that he had missed would be a good distraction. Setting himself straight like that helped for a little while, however his erection didn’t subside. Worse to come, there was still nothing for him to nitpick on, and he was soon dragged right back in.</p><p>Akaashi’s eyelids grew heavy, and his breath began to come out in little shallow exhales as the protagonist of the story continued to tease the other man. A man with dark hair, a shorter build, and a slim fit. Akaashi could see himself in them and could feel every touch he received on himself. Touch starved as he was, it was impossible to pull away from the fantasy.</p><p>Little feathery touches, teasing their way over restrained limbs, and even over a ribbon-tied cock. Fuck, Moonlight had thought of everything; every little naughty detail that was sure to have the common reader shuddering in delight.</p><p>Akaashi groaned, taking a moment to rub the bridge of his nose, pushing his own glasses further up and swallowing down the immense arousal. If only he could. Swallowing it down wasn’t an option. Every time he closed his eyes, the vivid image the author painted spread across his eyelids, riling him up even more. It didn’t help that he could imagine Tsukishima as the protagonist.</p><p>An intensely cold pour of oil followed next, roping him back in. Was the tied man getting oiled up?</p><p>Akaashi whined.</p><p>Those long fingers and cold hands rubbed the oil onto sensitive, exposed skin, massaging it in with circling motions, giving a glowing sheen to the man’s tan skin. The description made Akaashi’s cock twitch in anticipation. Peppermint oil, said to give that extra tingly feeling, had the man in the story whimpering at the slightest touch. Soon, their cock was sticky with pre-cum, coating the sensitive cock head and pooling over the red silk ribbon. The Protagonist had moved in front to observe, and to bring a bullet vibrator to their attention.</p><p>Akaashi palmed himself, his mind going absolutely foggy as arousal spread like a wildfire in dry grass through his body. He exhaled shakily, raising his hips to rub against his own hand. Fuck it. Fuck it. He reached back to grab hold of the headrest of his chair, needing something to support himself on as he slowly grinded into his own hand, his gaze so blurry yet intensely fixed on the screen. The protagonist proceeded to slide the vibrator up the insides of the man’s thighs, and Akaashi buckled under the pressure he was rewarding himself with.</p><p>But then the words stopped. His straining hips lowered, and his butt touched down into the chair again. Akaashi panted a couple of times before confusion spread on his face.</p><p><em>‘What do you think so far?’</em> popped up by the side of his screen, throwing him into further confusion before reeling him back to reality.</p><p>The author. Moonlight. Akaashi cursed under his breath, clumsily scrolling back up a little as his hand slowed the circling rubbing motions on his clothed dick.</p><p>Right.<em> Editing</em>. He was supposed to offer input as well.</p><p><em>‘It’s good. There’s a good flow to it’</em> was his short email response. Oh, so fucking amateur-like.</p><p>Akaashi groaned into his free hand, feeling a cloud of shame loom over him.</p><p>“Oh God, what did I get myself into?” He mumbled to himself, pushing down his erection forcefully, only encouraging it further.</p><p>He tried to wait it off, count the tiles on the ceiling, tried to swallow down all the shame and arousal which was now turning into the biggest lump stuck in his throat he’d ever felt.</p><p><em>‘Are you free to call right now?</em>’ the message popped into his inbox like the most silent warning siren he had ever heard. Red and blue lights went off in his head as if the police had driven right into his apartment. And he was guilty. Whatever they were getting him for, he was guilty as fuck.</p><p><em>‘Yeah’</em> he replied.</p><p>
  <em>No. No, No, No!</em>
</p><p>NO, don’t call-</p><p>His phone rang before he could berate himself for answering yes when he should have said no. The author’s sexy voice that reminded him of Tsukishima, of the man of his fantasies, was the last thing he needed!</p><p>Or… was it exactly what he needed?</p><p>Akaashi felt his cock twinge, and his heart skipped a beat. Eyeing his own bulge as if he was some kind of disgusting pervert, he hesitantly picked up the phone and slowly unzipped himself. The warm erection exposed to cool air had his teeth clacking together briefly, and he closed his eyes.</p><p>This was absolutely not what most authors wanted to happen. Akaashi knew already without any experience that most author wouldn’t want to know that someone was jerking off to their work, let alone listen to them as they did it. But he had never even met the guy. He remained a faceless Mr. Sexy voice. He wouldn’t know, and he would be perfect for completing the fantasy of Tsukishima doing all those naughty things.  </p><p>Akaashi moaned- <em>actually moaned- </em>as his own hand wrapped around his needy, throbbing cock. The relief was immeasurable, had him sinking down in his chair as he slid his hand down to tighten the grip around the base<em>. </em>Fuck. He was wet, soaking wet with pre-cum, and so hard it was painful.</p><p>Mindlessly swiping to accept the call, he took a steadying breath. For a brief second, Akaashi entertained himself with the thought that moonlight had to take responsibility for this… this <em>mess.</em></p><p>“I was wondering if you’re still comfortable working for me,” Mr. Sexy voice said, his tone steady and collected, just like before, but with that deep, almost raspy rumble when he let his voice go too quiet. Akaashi tightened his grip, feeling his eyes roll back as a silent moan left his lips.</p><p>“Yes,” He replied shortly, his voice bearing no trace of the secret pleasure.</p><p>Their first actual work conversation, and Akaashi was doing something so shameful.</p><p>“Well, tell me if you think the scenes need working on, or if you think the kinks are too extreme.”</p><p>Akaashi shook his head, despite knowing Moonlight couldn’t see him.</p><p>“Yeah… I don’t think… I don’t think they're too extreme. It’s actually-” Akaashi put the phone to his chest quickly, tilting his head back to moan softly as he worked himself. Up, down, long, steady strokes, his pace quickening.</p><p>“-It’s actually really good.”</p><p>He couldn’t help his voice from sounding a little hoarse as he replied. The moans begging to pass his lips were just so hard to hold back. The voice, the images from the novella… He was steadily climbing the arousal. Way too quickly, but it had been so, so long since he had felt this horny- even close to it.</p><p>“You think so?” the man’s tone dipped lower somehow, a tone change Akaashi couldn’t quite place, but which sent a hard shiver down his spine and straight to his cock. And the man wasn’t even talking dirty.</p><p>Letting his thumb slide over the slit on the upstrokes, Akaashi’s mind wandered. How old was he? How tall? How similar to the main protagonist, and to Tsukishima? Was he blonde and sexy… Would he pour cold peppermint oil on him and tease him into an orgasm?</p><p>“Yeah… I- I think so.” Akaashi had to remind himself to reply.  </p><p>“It’s my first time reading something so immersive and… and you’ve researched the kink well,” he said, beginning to raise his hips to meet his own strokes. Tensing up more as the strokes became quicker and the peak came closer, he accidentally let a weak moan slip.</p><p>A chuckle- the sexiest chuckle on earth, came from the other end. It went straight to his cock, making Akaashi tense up and ball up his fist as he pushed up into his own hand.</p><p>“I was actually thinking we could discuss what is supposed to happen next?”</p><p>Akaashi gave another shaky nod, despite it not being something Moonlight could see. He was just eagerly working himself up.</p><p>“Of course,” He tried to sound as professional as he could. “What did you have in mind?”</p><p>“I was thinking that the main protagonist would say something like ‘before I give you a reward, you’ll have to please me first’” Moonlight said, his tone so similar to Tsukishima’s teasing one. Akaashi mindlessly agreed. That sounded perfect. So perfect.</p><p>“In what way?” He asked, almost out of breath. Akaashi had to put his phone to his chest again, not wanting Moonlight to hear another breathy moan.</p><p>“What way do you think would be interesting?”</p><p>Akaashi reeled, halting his strokes for a second. He had to think, try to pull together something concrete from the haze that was his mind. Something exciting. Seeing Tsukishima seize him up, and demanding he suck his cock- yes. That was it.</p><p>“Maybe…” Another silent moan passed Akaashi’s lips as he gave himself a shaky jerk. “Maybe he demands that the guy should please him with his mouth.”</p><p>“That sounds good. A little basic, but some people like being able to predict what happens next.”</p><p>Moonlight had probably just called his thinking basic, but Akaashi didn’t care. The man had said something sounded good, which churned into praise in his mind. Usually he had to be force fed compliments, but in this situation he would have taken even an insult as a compliment.</p><p>Stroking his erection faster again, building up lost speed and climbing back to the peak he was nearing earlier, Akaashi awaited the man’s next words. Just anything, anything remotely sexy at all and… And-</p><p>As if the gods had heard his prayer and deemed him worthy, Moonlight hummed on the other side of the phone. Probably the sound of him thinking, figuring something out. And then came a line dripping with pure honey and filth.</p><p>“I know you want to be touched… that you want me to stroke your cock like it’s a subject of worship… But you’re going to have to be a good boy and part your lips…Show me that your mouth can be useful too, before I even consider it.”</p><p>Akaashi wasn’t prepared, felt the heat coil in his lower abdomen, spreading to his cock, sending his mind into a spiral.  </p><p>“Yeah, that’s good,” Akaashi replied, barely able to keep his voice together. It was taking on a shallower pitch as he worked himself furiously, his hand coating with slick and the sound of it spreading obscenely into his room.</p><p>“That’s good,” He repeated hurriedly, on the edge.</p><p>“You could join me for inspiration gathering tomorrow... exchange ideas,” The man said. Akaashi nodded along, mindlessly agreeing as he saw white sparks all around the room.</p><p>“Yes. I- I’ll come,” He let the last word come out with a short gasp. He was going to come. Fuck. Not yet- just a little more.</p><p>“Great. I look forward to seeing you come,” Moonlight said with a purr, his tone carrying an audible smirk.</p><p>And Akaashi saw stars. While tensing up in his chair, white cum pooled over his slick hand as he milked himself dry. Strings of it splattered onto his white shirt as he rode his orgasm, head tilted back and a silent moan ghosting his parted lips. He couldn’t help the way his chest heaved, his lungs screamed for oxygen and he was smart to indulge. A series of short breaths passed him, until he could vaguely recall where he was, who he was, and what he was doing.</p><p>“I’ll text you the details later,” Moonlight said, his tone sounding brighter now, almost amused. Akaashi blinked, trying to come back to reality as the mind-numbing orgasm still coursed his system.</p><p>“Where… where to?” He asked, completely out of the loop. The cum covering his hand was sticky, and there was so much of it. Fuck, he really should have done this sooner.</p><p>“Just to some café. I wouldn’t bring you to a sex dungeon first time around…”</p><p>Akaashi blushed, nodding along to the reasonable explanation. Right, going somewhere, inspiration gathering… a meeting…</p><p>It dawned on him. He would meet Moonlight in person.</p><p>“And Akaashi?”</p><p>Akaashi sat up a little, tucking himself back in while biting his lip in shame. He didn’t expect his name to be called.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Next time you answer a call… remember to check if it’s a Facetime call.”</p><p>On the other side of the phone, Tsukishima Kei could hear a loud gasp, followed by the sound of a chair falling over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Picking it apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Embarrassed’ was easily one word Akaashi could hold an entire seminar about. It was only the newest addition to a list that went on and on, much like the ever-growing list of his recent fuckups. And yet he was still able to hold up the façade for the common man, the image that he was a well put together guy with a decent personality that had a firm grasp on how the world worked. Except, that façade crumbled under any superior’s glare.  </p><p>And as he was supposed to come face to face with his new superior, (his new, sexy voiced, mysterious superior) he was barely keeping it together. His fingers were knitting together over and over and his legs jiggled loudly against the floor to the annoyance of every other person present in the café. Akaashi was barely keeping his soul from escaping the mortal plane.</p><p>Because what he did was <em>just that bad</em>.</p><p>Did it even matter that Moonlight -<em>the guy who's voice he jerked off to in the middle of their first work conversation- </em>still wanted to meet? Surely, Akaashi was going to get fired for the second time in less than a week. Moonlight probably just wanted to watch him as he gave him the slip, wanted to watch the dread on his face. So, as terrifying as the thought was, <em>why did he look forward to it just as much as he dreaded it? </em>Did he secretly <em>want</em> to get punished? Did he want to get berated and pinned under a sexy man’s scornful glare?</p><p>A bell ringing at the café’s entrance had Akaashi jerking his head up. Any person entering could be Moonlight; however so far every time he had watched another person enter the café, they hadn’t as much as noted his presence. But this time…</p><p>Tall, blonde, cute ass- What the fuck was Tsukishima doing here?</p><p>Akaashi tried to not topple off of his bar stool, however the stool and the tall, round table he sat at was unstable. He ended up making the most awful screech with it possible. Great!</p><p>Tsukishima looked him dead in the eyes.</p><p>At first he blinked, then he arched his eyebrow, and then he smiled. That smile. Akaashi hesitantly pulled his coat closer and looked down into his lap, trying to act normal. Maybe by some miracle, Tsukishima hadn’t seen him. Maybe he could play it cool. A mantra of ‘<em>Don’t come over. Don’t come over</em>.’ Repeated itself in Akaashi’s head as Tsukishima approached in such a leisurely way.</p><p>Tsukishima sat down, casually placing a black laptop bag down by the floor before equally as casually slipping his thick winter jacket off. He leaned onto the table. While nestling his chin into his palm, those long, thin fingers came to tap at his lips. He smiled again, such a genuine smile that his eyes squinted from it. But through Akaashi’s confusion, he could tell there was something about it. Whatever it was it made him feel as if Tsukishima knew something, as if he had seen right through him and knew that Akaashi didn’t want him to sit down by his table. And yet Tsukishima did exactly that. </p><p>“I’m actually waiting for someone,” Akaashi tried his best to not sound rude, but he couldn’t have both Tsukishima and his boss there at the same time. Like the awakened pervert he was it would surely spell disaster.</p><p>“Oh? Are you now?…” Tsukishima replied, his expression now clearly showing amusement. A cocked eyebrow told Akaashi he wanted to inquire, and he guessed telling him that his boss would be coming sounded less… less like he was waiting for a date. Though his jitters could say otherwise.</p><p>“My- uhm it’s a work meeting.”</p><p>“A work meeting, huh.” Tsukishima repeated. The blonde blinked, his gaze shifting as he did so.</p><p>“Yes?” Akaashi fidgeted more with his fingers, trying best as he could to get them warm. They had gone cold with nerves, while the rest of his body embodied the heat of a furnace. As he fidgeted, he could tell Tsukishima had set his gaze on his eyes again. Intense and calculating, the stare bore through Akaashi while he refused to make eye-contact. After a longer pause of silence, Tsukishima sighed.</p><p>“I <em>can</em> tell you forgot your glasses again, Akaashi, but I can’t tell if you’re joking with me or if you’re actually this blind,” Tsukishima mused, his eyes squinting as he spoke.</p><p>That caught Akaashi’s attention. He looked up at Tsukishima, eyes scanning the blonde for clues. What had he meant by that? Confusion spread on his face once again as he tilted his head, silently inquiring about it.</p><p>In return, Tsukishima placed his free hand on the table and tapped his fingers along the edge, his eyebrows rising as their eyes met for the first time. A battle of stares, of silent telepathy. If only Akaashi had actually been able to read Tsukishima’s mind. He remained an impenetrable fortress, and the smirk spreading on those pink, cared for lips, told Akaashi that Tsukishima knew this.</p><p>Tsukishima broke the eye contact first. Before Akaashi could ask, the blonde leaned down to pull something out of his bag. Confusion kept churning in Akaashi’s head, even as the blonde placed a bunch of small pocketbooks onto the table, neatly, one by one. Then, lastly, Tsukishima fished a magazine out. The one with a holographic cover.</p><p>And only then did it dawn on him.</p><p>Who else but him could that sexy voice have belonged to? Who else would hire someone the same day they applied? No one did that unless they knew the guy who applied. And there was the weekend off, the weird conversation in the car. The lines suddenly aligned. </p><p>Tsukishima patiently waited for a response, leaning back as he observed Akaashi’s reaction.</p><p>It was Tsukishima. Someone he knew. Not some faceless Mr. Sexy voice. It was Tsukishima, the actual guy he had a crush on and who he respected and- and. His face burned like hellfire and his stomach was knotting into one big, painful mess.</p><p>“…I think I’m going to throw up,” Akaashi said, meekly.</p><p>“Oh god- please don’t,” Tsukishima replied, putting the mysterious act on hold in a moment of genuine concern.</p><p>“It’s not because of your work; I just…” Akaashi tried to reassure him, despite being the one needing help the most. Ever the pleaser of his superiors, old habits were hard to break. While subtly wrapping his arms around his stomach, Akaashi exhaled shakily. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t focus.  </p><p>“Hey don’t worry. It’s fine.”</p><p>“No, it’s not fine!” Akaashi whispered, “I took advantage. I used you to…” <em>‘I used your voice to jerk off’</em> he wanted to say, but the words got stuck in his throat. People were watching, staring. As he struggled to find the right phrasing, he realized there was no simpler way to put it that would lessen the impact of his actions. One of his hands came up to drag through his hair, messing it up as he went silent in panic. Before he could do it again, Tsukishima grabbed hold of his hand, firmly enough to pull his attention to him.</p><p>Akaashi met with a steady gaze, one steady enough to hold his attention through the worst of the building breakdown. Call it a cliché, but the confusion halted it, had him steadily scaling down the panic ladder.</p><p> “I should have told you. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Akaashi wanted to disagree. It wasn’t Tsukishima’s fault. He wasn’t the one who had crossed the line. Akaashi had.</p><p>“I thought you had figured it out,” Tsukishima began, pausing for a minute to be sure people went on as usual before he continued. For the entire time, his hand continued to squeeze Akaashi’s. Adamant to let go, Akaashi let him.</p><p>Once Tsukishima was certain no one would eavesdrop, his eyes settled on Akaashi’s.</p><p>“I thought you knew that I was ‘Moonlight’, and I thought you knew what you were doing…”</p><p>Akaashi shook his head, his lips stretching into a thin line. He still wanted to disagree. It wasn’t fine. The one who had fucked up was him.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have…” Akaashi still couldn’t say it. It was embarrassing to talk about and just the thought of it made such boiling shame spread in his gut, pressing against his chest like a ton of bricks. <em>Obviously, </em>he shouldn’t have jerked off on the phone. Akaashi was entirely in the wrong here. He looked down into his lap, his hand trembling as Tsukishima squeezed it harder. Tsukishima’s hand was warm, so much warmer than his own. Just a sign of how anxious he actually felt. He took the wish of secretly wanting his boss to berate him back. If Tsukishima would yell at him he’d have a full-on breakdown.</p><p>“Hey look at me.”</p><p>Akaashi shifted his gaze up, almost afraid to meet that earnest look. But he still did it.</p><p>“I…” Tsukishima hesitated. Taking a short pause before he exhaled. Akaashi could tell he was struggling to find the right words too, but what for? As if he had found his resolve, Tsukishima squeezed Akaashi’s cold hand even tighter.</p><p>“If I had been bothered by it, don’t you think I would have hung up on you on the spot? And don’t you think I would have refrained from discussing those kinds of things with you? Have you thought about that at all?”</p><p>Akaashi blinked. Once, twice. An awkward silence fell over him as all kinds of thoughts churned in his head. And fuck, did they churn. He was certain Tsukishima could see the gears grinding.</p><p>Sure, if Tsukishima knew what was going on, then why would he go along with it? Unless he… Unless he liked it? Akaashi’s lips parted, then he closed his mouth again.</p><p>“In fact,…” Tsukishima licked his lips as he eased the grip, his gaze falling to their hands. Akaashi’s did too, led by Tsukishima. His thumb began to stroke Akaashi’s palm, gently, as if he was testing the waters, and Akaashi felt his heart do a not-so-subtle loop.</p><p>“I was curious.”</p><p>“Curious of?” Akaashi asked, feeling his pulse rise in a different way as his own curiosity grew. He had to know. He had to know before anticipation would have him crumbling.</p><p>“Of how your voice would come out as I told you those things. If it would hitch, or if you’d go silent while the sound of you stroking yourself would get louder. And then I wondered if it was my work that got you so riled up in the first place… if it aroused you so much you couldn’t help yourself. I was touched, actually. Touched, and curious.”</p><p>Akaashi felt his face redden, fire setting it ablaze in an instant. So that was what Tsukishima had been thinking. He was curious of Akaashi’s reactions, and of his sexual arousal with his work. Well, looking at it from a professional viewpoint, Akaashi could understand that an author would like to know how their work made the readers react. But did that mean Tsukishima’s interest in his behavior was mostly work related? Akaashi’s blush eased as he thought it through. No, it had to go a little deeper than that, even if Tsukishima wouldn’t say it. Tsukishima had never been the type to easily lay his real intentions bare, but he would never lead someone on either.  </p><p>Tsukishima smiled at his silent reaction, catching Akaashi’s attention again. He then let go of Akaashi’s hand, and now Akaashi realized how effortlessly Tsukishima had guided him out of a panic attack- hell- almost diverted it before it could even happen. Done in an unorthodox way, sure, but it had worked. For the first time, Akaashi shared a look with Tsukishima which he understood. A silent exchange of <em>‘are you better now?’</em> and <em>‘yes.’</em></p><p>Instead of indulging further into the topic, Tsukishima finally gestured to the pocketbooks.</p><p>The books. Right. The real reason they were there to meet. Willing himself to let the incident be in the past and subduing the shock of Tsukishima being the mystery author, Akaashi looked at the books. There were nine in total. Nine books, each with an equally discrete cover. Matte finishes with glossy title text, soft bindings, and golden page edges. They looked elegant, if not even luxurious. They were far from what the regular porno magazine would look like.</p><p>“Your opinion?”</p><p>Akaashi picked one up, tracing the bindings and feeling the soft material. Not the most expensive, but it <em>looked</em> expensive, and that could greatly impact how a book sold. Then, there was the subtleness of them. No one would want to carry around a book that boldly depicted its contents, especially if they were pornographic.</p><p>“I think whoever helped you market these knows their stuff,” was Akaashi’s simple reply. Marketing wasn’t his area, but he could understand it. At the mention of it, he wondered briefly who was in charge.</p><p>“And the contents?”</p><p>“I haven’t read them yet.”</p><p>“Then that’s your next move.”</p><p>Akaashi’s eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>“That’s not really part of my job.”</p><p>“I want you to read them, and I want you to tell me what’s wrong with them. Pick them apart. And when you’ve picked them apart, I want you to suggest to me exactly what you think would be better suited to be written.”</p><p>Okay. Akaashi didn’t see that coming. As Akaashi pondered over the strange request, Tsukishima ordered a drink to go: a white chocolate mocha with two shots of salted caramel. Akaashi feared the man’s sweet tooth.  </p><p>Dragging himself back to the topic, Akaashi put his thumb to his chin while thinking. Pick them apart? Moonlight- no Tsukishima- was an excellent writer judging by that little snippet he had already had the privilege to read. But Akaashi had to give it to him. He had never, once in his life, met an author who <em>wanted</em> their editor to pick their work apart. He was used to people rolling their eyes at him, fearing him, avoiding him; he was used to being seen as this dreadful monster who demanded them to meet deadlines. So, he was easily intrigued.</p><p>“Okay. Which one do you recommend?” Akaashi asked, taking a closer look at the rest of the books. They all had interesting titles, however Akaashi felt hesitant to pick, self-conscious about giving away his sexual preferences too easily. The book titled ‘Call me’ was an <em>obvious</em> first choice for him, a little <em>too</em> obvious.</p><p>“Well, if we’re going inspiration gathering I’d suggest this one,” Tsukishima pointed at one by the end of the table, casually taking his drink into hand and paying as he was showing Akaashi the one.</p><p>‘Train ride’</p><p>Akaashi picked it up, skimming the backside with a wry smile. It sounded partially corny. ‘A man comes to the realization that he has a stalker on the train, but the stalker is none other than his old friend and crush’. It was hard to think Tsukishima had actually written that summary. There was an obvious change in both the phrasing of things and of the flow. Maybe there would be some merit to picking his work apart, if not to see what Tsukishima was capable of, then to see what the prior editor had done wrong.</p><p>He pocketed the book into his coat before getting up. Tsukishima was getting ready to leave as well, already placing the rest of the books into his bag. Although curious about where they would go, Akaashi didn’t think the location would be too exciting. Most authors went somewhere they could collect their mind or observe other people, not places that were too loud or too hectic. It would likely be a relaxing trip if anything, and a great opportunity to see Tsukishima in a different setting than usual.</p><p>The train ride took longer than expected, a good forty minutes if Akaashi had been keeping track of the time right. Though, that really did depend. He had spent most of the time picking apart Tsukishima’s book as instructed.</p><p>There was just a slight problem. Although the writing was different from his current style, it was still <em>good.</em> The situations might have been less intense, but still plenty arousing. Akaashi had been mistaken when he thought he wouldn’t <em>like</em> the story. Well, he was right. He didn’t like it. He was obsessed with it, much like with ‘Red rope’, flipping through the pages almost frantically in his need to know what would happen next.</p><p>Next to him, Tsukishima sat with a more leisurely air about him. He had his leg crossed and his left arm rested on the seat behind Akaashi. Not that Akaashi noticed at first, as his face was buried in the book. Not even Tsukishima’s obvious smirk and attentive stare crossed his mind.</p><p>At the sound of the train screeching to a stop, Akaashi noticed Tsukishima was getting up. He hurriedly marked the page he was on and tucked the book away, tagging along. As they exited, Akaashi gave his coat an awkward tug, which earned him a side-eyed glance from Tsukishima. Still, he didn’t notice as his head was still in the fictional world. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the surroundings as well, as he had forgotten his glasses. Always. He really had to start wearing them at all times unless he wanted to squint at the entire world.</p><p>Upon taking it all in, Akaashi could tell they were still in Tokyo, but a part he had no recognition of. His eyes strained at the many neon lights down the streets and at the lively crowd. There were plenty of people, all bustling around, all with equally unique styles and places they seemingly had to be <em>yesterday</em>. It was a busy street. He guessed certain parts of the city never slept, even on weekdays.  </p><p>After a short walk they took a left into a backstreet, something Akaashi did find alarming. If he hadn’t known that ‘Moonlight’ was Tsukishima by now then he would have found the man to be even more shrouded in mystery than he already was, and if not mysterious, then a bit scary. Why were they walking down a set of stairs that led into an underground passageway again?</p><p>“So, there’s a couple of rules you need to know,” Tsukishima mumbled as he silently greeted a door guard. Akaashi looked at him, a man wearing a regular black suit and sunglasses despite it being dark out, and he briefly wondered if Tsukishima had actually lured him into something dangerous. But, as if reading his mind, Tsukishima turned to him and reassured him things were fine.</p><p>It was just a private club, and people respected their privacy around there. So, as a courtesy to those rules, no phones or laptops were allowed in past the first room, and there was a no-tolerance policy on indecent behavior. Whatever that meant, Akaashi could appreciate the rules. They just meant that wherever they were going, the place was in a professional setting.  </p><p>Well. Mistaken wasn’t the right way to put it. Perhaps unprepared came close.</p><p>He halted as the second door opened and a new world laid itself bare for him. And bare it was. A lot of bare skin, and so, so much rope. Akaashi hadn’t expected there to be so many people willing to dress themselves nude and get tied up for other people to watch, but here he was to prove himself otherwise.</p><p>Tsukishima walked ahead, seemingly unphased. Eyes calm and shoulders relaxed, he was the polar opposite of Akaashi at the moment, whose shoulders raised high and whose eyes kept shifting forth and back between exposed body parts and bundles of rope.</p><p>As if telling himself this was about work would ease the fucking shock. Always calm and collected, that image didn’t mean shit. He had never seen someone tied up in real life before, let alone a whole <em>bunch</em> of people tied up. And then there were their ‘owners’. The concept was pretty easy to understand even at first glance. These people wanted to be exposed and humiliated, and their owners wanted to humiliate them. It was nothing short of a mix of exhibitionism, bondage, masochism, and sadism- and one of the mentioned sadist’s had a whip, which cracked down on an unsuspecting victim’s ass. The sound startled the life out of Akaashi.</p><p>It truly was a shocker of a scene to walk in on, and yet Tsukishima carried himself as if he didn’t mind it at all.</p><p>While tagging along awkwardly behind Tsukishima as to not get left behind by the entrance, Akaashi realized he should have seen this coming. Tsukishima <em>was</em> working on a book with this theme, and the inspiration had to come from somewhere. He felt a bit stupid for assuming he had done all the research online, like most of the authors he had handled in the past did. But then again, Tsukishima wasn’t like them. If anything, watching Tsukishima throughout his high school years had given Akaashi the impression that the blonde did exactly as he wanted at his own pace and always had to see things for himself before he believed in them, no matter how peculiar the thing he had to see was. It just so happened that the current thing wasn’t a volleyball move but… somehting which Akaashi had as recently as <em>yesterday</em> began to jerk off to.</p><p>Tsukishima led him to a more secluded place further into the room. There were unoccupied booths there, big round tables in dark oak, and dark, soft seats. A perfect place to sit if you wanted to watch the fun but not join in on it.</p><p>Akaashi took a seat and took off the coat, despite wishing he could keep it on. However, the temperature was simply too high, suitable for a place where people were bare skinned. Tsukishima took off his winter jacket too and folded it over the backrest. Akaashi folded his over his lap.</p><p>There was indeed a lot to take in. If he tilted his head to the right, he had a full view of a young man tied in red ropes, blindfolded and unaware of who was in front of him. Akaashi gulped, feeling his mouth begin to dry. The thought of someone watching him as he was naked, completely unaware, it sent shivers up his spine. Well, he guessed it had already happened, but not in this way.</p><p>“Did you want to try that when you read my work?” Tsukishima asked after a while, observing the same man as Akaashi.</p><p>Considering the atmosphere, he figured being honest wouldn’t hurt.</p><p>“I did…”</p><p>“Which role?”</p><p>Akaashi glanced back at Tsukishima briefly before he eyed the man again, his mind now calmer and his gaze more focused. The thought of having someone’s hands trailing over his oiled-up body parts and over whip-struck, red skin was arousing. He wanted to get tied up, for sure, but if he really thought about it, he would have enjoyed seeing Tsukishima in the same position. Entertaining the thought, he looked back at the blonde, who had been observing him for some time now.</p><p>“Both.”</p><p>Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, then looked pleased. Akaashi shifted in his seat while Tsukishima picked out a notebook, looking further into the club. There was a bar at the end where some other visitors watched from. He guessed it really was a sophisticated place, as none of them looked like they were actually watching people exposing their most private sides.</p><p>“And you?” His gaze flicked over to Tsukishima quickly, before it went straight back to the tied-up man. Part of him wanted to look away, but knowing that someone was enjoying his gaze, he found comfort in it- far more comfort than in watching Tsukishima’s growing, sexy smirk. Considering the setting it was a miracle he hadn’t pitched a tent yet.</p><p>“Both.”</p><p>He flinched at that.</p><p>Both. Tsukishima enjoyed both. And he probably had experience with both as well. Akaashi’s fingers knitted into the folded coat on his lap. Imagining Tsukishima tied up, his fit body begging to be touched and his voice dropping low as little moans escaped his lips, all because of someone’s teasing and praise (or did he enjoy humiliation more?) it provoked Akaashi. Who had done that to Tsukishima before him? Who had taken his once cute underclassman and turned him into something…something dangerously hot?</p><p>He couldn’t help himself from staring at the blonde. The thoughts churning in his head were too many and too infuriating. And the fucking atmosphere, it was easy to forget he was supposed to be at work.</p><p>“Tell me. What are you thinking right now? What’s your first impression…” Tsukishima asked, not taking his attention away from his notebook while writing.</p><p>Dry as his throat was, Akaashi still tried to swallow. This cheeky brat. Tsukishima hadn’t changed in that way.</p><p>“I’m thinking you would look good while tied up, begging for my touch.”</p><p>Tsukishima’s eyes flicked up to Akaashi’s, and his cheeks tinted a mild pink as his lips parted slightly. Akaashi had finally struck home. Now it was his time to smirk. But he did it subtly, wouldn’t give Tsukishima the satisfaction of knowing the honest comment had been to rile him up. Because surely, Tsukishima could get riled up too. It was only a matter of finding the right tool for doing it.</p><p>“What makes you think I would beg?” Tsukishima asked, curiosity dripping off of his words.</p><p>Akaashi gave him a slow look up and down, giving Tsukishima the same treatment as he would any of the other tied up men in the room, like he was just another piece of meat. It had Tsukishima shifting, growing self-conscious. Perfect.</p><p>“You didn’t deny it,” he smirked. Baiting him had worked perfectly.</p><p>On the other end, Tsukishima seemed speechless, before he chuckled under his breath. Long fingers clicked the ballpoint pen before he put it down to give Akaashi another smile- a rosy-cheeked smile. It had Akaashi’s face heating up too, as well as butterflies unleashing into his stomach.</p><p>“I walked right into that one huh. Fine. I wouldn’t mind trying to figure out… for research purposes.”</p><p>What. No. No way? Akaashi could barely hide the surprise on his face. Then again, he <em>had</em> suspected it. Maybe it wasn’t so surprising at all. Tsukishima was interested in more than a job-related way.</p><p>Akaashi moved in his seat, leaning over the table slightly. Tsukishima did too, and Akaashi saw the opportunity to grab hold of his shirt, gently rubbing the tip of the collar between his fingers as he eyed Tsukishima’s lips. The skin underneath radiated warmth, and Akaashi felt temptation pull on his fingers, begging him to slide them across his throat, his face, and just pull the man in for a kiss already. He parted his own lips, baiting the blonde with a breath.</p><p>
  <em>‘Remember, professionalism.’</em>
</p><p>“You better put everything on the table then. I don’t do half-assed research.”</p><p>He let go of Tsukishima’s collar and leaned back, satisfaction washing over him as he observed the blonde. A clear blush spread on those pale cheeks, and his thumb clicked the ballpoint pen slowly as he carefully considered the comment.  While biting his bottom lip, Tsukishima averted his eyes. A wonderful sight to behold. Akaashi loved playing people into his hands- fuck it if there had to be a pretense that it was for research. The sexual attraction was clearly there, and the tension was to cut through.</p><p>But he never got a direct answer. There was no immediate conclusion to the act.</p><p>Instead of replying to Akaashi’s comment, Tsukishima got up to order a drink, looking somewhat flustered. This time, he asked if Akaashi wanted one too. Drinking on the job- maybe it was less like a job to Tsukishima and more like an accidental goldmine of a hobby. Nevertheless, Akaashi shook his head. There was no telling what his intoxicated mind could benevolently let him do, especially not as the sexual tension raged between them.</p><p>When Tsukishima returned with a Kahlua and milk, and a glass of water for Akaashi, Akaashi was already nose deep in the book. If Tsukishima was ultimately there to take notes, then Akaashi would continue to do as he had been told.</p><p>He lost track of time again, the soft background music in the club and whispers of praise and humiliation mixing into lovely white noise. The plot of the novella was beginning to thicken, unusually much so for what was supposed to mere jerk-off material. The main protagonist (a college student in this book) had just revealed that he secretly had a crush on the stalker back in high school. The stalker, a dark haired and quiet man with a secret hunger for the perverse, took this as an insult. He wouldn’t believe it, not unless the protagonist would date him. As the protagonist was seemingly afraid to get hurt, he refused, but never stopped coming back to the place he knew the stalker would be. And the stalker, never wanting to give up, continued to make increasingly sexual advances. Although far from an ideal situation in real life, it was thrilling to read about in fiction.</p><p>Akaashi’s eyes went bleary from reading too much before he checked the time again, and he had to blink himself awake from the trance of the book. Two hours had passed, and it was nearing one AM. Tsukishima had been diligently taking notes the entire time, perhaps lost track of it as well. A quick look around showed that people had been clearing out from the place for a while, leaving most spots empty. Akaashi suggested they head home as well. Research was important and all, but Tsukishima had a second job to consider too. Never really past the urge to take care of the blonde, Akaashi wouldn’t watch him run himself to the ground; not like he had done to himself.</p><p>Besides. If he didn’t get home soon, he would have to jerk off in a bathroom stall like some impatient pervert, something he absolutely did not want. The novella was undoubtedly stirring heat inside of him.</p><p>Back at the train, Akaashi would have preferred it if Tsukishima hadn’t sat so close. Their entire cart was empty, yet tall, blonde, sexy, and possibly tipsy decided Akaashi was the place to sit. Right. Almost on top of him. But it might have been because he was sleepy as well as tipsy, and not because of some underlying urge for touch, such as the one Akaashi had.</p><p>Yet Akaashi couldn’t help but wonder. After slowly flipping through to the last page of the book, he looked over at Tsukishima from the corner of his eyes. His eyelids were heavy and slowly closing. He looked relaxed, as if Akaashi’s side was the safest place to sleep up against. Akaashi couldn´t agree.</p><p>He put the book away. It had a lackluster ending, which made him feel as if the heat building in the pit of his lower abdomen had dispersed in an unsatisfactory way. The stalker hadn’t indulged in what he wanted the most, which was to actually overpower the willing, almost <em>begging</em> main protagonist in public. The danger of being spotted and the frantic thrill coursing through every inch of their bodies had been something Akaashi had looked forward to.</p><p>Tsukishima wanted him to pick the books apart, then suggest better solutions to the scenarios. So, Akaashi dared himself. There had been enough beating around the bush.</p><p>He let his right hand drop into Tsukishima’s lap, slowly, watching attentively for his reaction.</p><p>Tsukishima stirred, blinking awake from his minute nap. Hazy, golden brown eyes landed on Akaashi through thick lashes and lowered glasses, and Akaashi drank the sight in. he caught the moment Tsukishima took notice of his hand, and he chuckled softly at the little gasp. He licked his bottom lip, rubbing the inside of Tsukishima’s thigh as the blonde watched.</p><p>It was daring, easily making Akaashi’s heart hammer in his chest. Such a bold move, but Tsukishima didn’t seem to mind it, though confusion did flash on his expression the first couple of seconds. As Akaashi continued the rubbing motions, his fingernails gently scraping the fabric of Tsukishima’s pants, going further in and higher up… Tsukishima began to blush.</p><p>“You told me to suggest better scenarios…”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tsukishima nodded along slowly, looking at the doors in both ends of their cart. Akaashi could tell he understood what he was talking about, and he could tell Tsukishima knew exactly where things were going. He was right to be watchful. No people had entered since they got on, and few people rode this way back at night. However, there was always a risk. Someone <em>could </em>enter… but that was part of the thrill, wasn’t it?</p><p>“I think the ending would have been better if they actually had done it on the train… You know, let themselves indulge in their deepest fantasies…”</p><p>He dipped his hand lower, heat rising to his head as he felt the warmth of the insides of Tsukishima’s thighs. Fuck, would he have loved to slide his cock between them, slicking them up with his cum. Tsukishima held back a shudder, closing his eyes briefly.</p><p>“You baited the idea… don’t you think you owe the readers the satisfaction?” Akaashi asked, pressing softly into his thigh.</p><p>Tsukishima let a short moan slip, and his thighs closed together, trapping Akaashi’s hand in a weak grip. The latter chuckled; his breath hot with lust. Akaashi couldn’t believe it, but neither could he stop himself. Tsukishima’s reactions were too genuine, <em>too</em> willing. His thumb continued to rub, dangerously close to a growing bulge. This time, Tsukishima let himself shudder, the breath coming out through parted lips. It went straight to Akaashi’s head, intoxicating him.</p><p>Akaashi leaned closer, wanting to hear the man’s voice as he rubbed him. In turn, Tsukishima wrapped his right arm around Akaashi’s shoulders tighter, never having left it from that spot in the first place. He took a steadying breath, one which Akaashi could feel on his own lips. He could almost taste it, almost lick at Tsukishima’s sweet lips. Instead, he directed his attention further south.</p><p>By sliding his hand between Tsukishima’s thighs, Akaashi gradually eased him into spreading his legs. He worked him up and down, dragging his hand softly from the back of the blonde’s knee and all the way back up again to the groin, never once giving Tsukishima the satisfaction of actually touching his growing erection. Because he wanted to tease. He wanted to tease him so much because Tsukishima had been a tease the entire evening. And his book, fuck, had it teased him. However, there was the fact that it was the first time he was actually going ahead to do something with Tsukishima… He wanted to take his time, though that was exactly what they were short of.</p><p>“Are you...  are you sure?” Tsukishima asked, tilting his head to Akaashi’s side. Their temples touched and Akaashi closed his eyes from the contact, smiling. Tsukishima felt warm, and so soft. This close, Akaashi could clearly tell that his hair smelled like freshly picked fruits and berries. A dreamy combination which made his heart race.</p><p>“Yeah. I’m certain.”</p><p>After giving the blonde’s thigh another rougher squeeze, Akaashi looked down at Tsukishima’s lap. His light brown jeans were beginning to look tight, and Akaashi could sympathize. His own cock was already twitching, begging for touch. He could only imagine what Tsukishima was feeling, getting edged for touch but never getting it.</p><p>Just as Akaashi thought about it, Tsukishima raised his hips slightly, a low hiss escaping his lips. Taking in the sight, he smirked, letting out a soft, honest laugh.</p><p>“You’re into it?”</p><p>Tsukishima’s hand squeezed onto his shoulder, and he gave Akaashi the least effective stare he had all night. It bore no intensity at all, just pure lust, and eagerness.</p><p>“You’re a fucking tease,” Tsukishima replied, taking another glance down the cart.</p><p>“Like you were yesterday…”</p><p>“I was giving you what you wanted, weren’t I?”</p><p>Akaashi chuckled. In hindsight, that might have been true. Tsukishima had guided him through it so effortlessly, struck every right button with him. What could he do to do the same with Tsukishima? A devilish idea crossed his mind.</p><p>“Then beg.”</p><p>Just as Akaashi saw Tsukishima’s cheeks redden magnificently, Tsukishima quickly removed the hand, pulling his bag onto his lap. A door opened, and Akaashi threw himself back into his own seat.</p><p>A sleepy passenger walked by, minding their own business as both men watched their every step on the way like hawks. They exited shortly after, not seeming to have noticed anything odd going on.</p><p>At the sound of the door closing, Akaashi exhaled, slumping further back into his seat.</p><p>Not only a second later, Tsukishima threw his leg over onto Akaashi’s side, straddling him. The shock lagged a bit, as Akaashi was too busy understanding what was going on. Tsukishima had him pinned, both arms trapping his head. There was only one way to look, and that was forwards. Forwards into Tsukishima’s now intense eyes, at his red, inviting lips, then down his rising chest, his abdomen, and then down to where he reached. He pulled at his belt buckle, and Akaashi’s eyes widened.</p><p>“I didn’t prep for you to edge me all day.”</p><p>Wait. Akaashi felt his face heat up once again, and an intense twinge of arousal to his stomach. Tsukishima had prepped? He had planned for something like this to happen? His response turned into a jumbled mess of a moan, as Tsukishima ground down on him, catching his cock<em> just</em> right with the motion.</p><p>Grabbing hold oh his hips, Akaashi couldn’t resist the urge to meet the friction. He raised his hips, grinding up against Tsukishima with a satisfied groan. He couldn’t believe it. Despite Tsukishima being taller than him, his waist was still smaller, and his body surprisingly light. He was easy to move around, and easy to guide down onto his cock.</p><p>Both men lost themselves in the satisfaction for a bit, clumsily and frantically figuring out the pace and motions right. There wasn’t much room left to think, so for once, Akaashi didn’t question himself. Tsukishima had already undone his own belt, inviting Akaashi to do the rest. How could he not, when he knew the fucker had prepped for him and was begging him with his body. He hadn’t begged verbally, but that was as clear as it would get.</p><p>Akaashi tightened his grip on Tsukishima’s waist as he slid his other hand up under his sweater, tracing over warm, smooth skin with a fastened look at Tsukishima’s eyes. Just a moment of appreciation, where both enjoyed knowing that the other wanted it. Akaashi wanted to see more, and Tsukishima caught on. As the dark-haired man rubbed up and down his chest, Tsukishima pulled his sweater up, biting hold of it. Now his chest was on display, and Akaashi purred in admiration.</p><p>Tsukishima had indeed grown stronger, and his muscles were subtly defined, tensing underneath Akaashi’s touch as he stroked his palm over them. Curious fingers also slid over the blonde’s nipples, and Akaashi could remember a description from Tsukishima’s novella. He eased his grip on Tsukishima’s waist, as the blonde rolled his hips in time with his thrusts perfectly fine. Instead, his free hand came to unzip Tsukishima’s pants, while his other hand rolled one of the man’s nipples between his fingers. At that, Tsukishima buckled, and he clamped down onto Akaashi’s lap.</p><p>“nHf…”</p><p>His sweater muffled the moan, but Akaashi drowned in it none the less. Once again enthralled by Tsukishima, he wrapped his hand around his freed cock, rewarding him for the erotic display. And it seemed Tsukishima enjoyed it, as his expression turned from one of curious observation to drunken pleasure. It drew a sympathetic moan out of Akaashi.</p><p>While taking a moment to breathe, he trailed his thumb along the vein on the underside of Tsukishima’s cock, feeling the entire length of it. Akaashi was getting used to the heat of it in his hand and the velvety feel of the sensitive head, slicked by clear liquid. Touching someone else felt surreal. Touching <em>Tsukishima</em> felt surreal, and even more so when he knew Tsukishima was watching with heavy lidded eyes, barely able to keep himself from thrusting into Akaashi’s grip.  </p><p>“This is exactly what you wanted to write into that book, isn’t it?” Akaashi asked, a cocky smile painting his lips as he began to work Tsukishima more confidently. At the friction, Tsukishima buckled again, pushing his cock into Akaashi’s grip. Although inexperienced with another partner, Akaashi knew what would make himself spill over the edge. So, as he kept eagerly exploring Tsukishima’s chest, he also pumped Tsukishima steadily, building up an enjoyable pace to meet his building thrusts. </p><p>It had the blonde moaning. Desperate little sounds slipped past the muffling sweater, and his circling motions began to turn more into eager thrusts. But Tsukishima was right. If he had prepped himself, then Akaashi was eager to give him more than a hand-job.</p><p>He let go of Tsukishima’s cock, a sly smile spreading on his lips as he watched Tsukishima rut into thin air, confused by the lack of touch. Sure, he felt almost obliged to keep touching the blonde who begged with his body- slick as his hand had become with the man’s pre-cum, it was almost impossible to resist- but he hoped Tsukishima would forgive him.</p><p>Reaching behind, he roughly yanked down Tsukishima’s pants and underwear. Hadn’t it been for his winter jacket, his ass would have been exposed for all to see. But it was there, and it gave the perfect cover for Akaashi to grope as much as he wanted. The first grope startled a weak yelp out of Tsukishima, making a near orgasmic shiver go down Akaashi’s spine.</p><p>He groped to his heart’s desire, kneading Tsukishima’s soft, round ass until every inch of lust had been satisfied and Tsukishima was desperately rutting against him.</p><p>“Fuck… Just…just put it in already,” Tsukishima mumbled past his sweater, pushing against Akaashi’s hands.</p><p>Almost. Akaashi had almost gotten what he wanted. He groped once more, digging his blunt nails into pale, soft skin.</p><p>“Beg for it,” He replied, another devilish smirk painting his lips. He was certain he had Tsukishima under his will. There was no fucking way someone shaking their hips like that could collect themselves and not give in. And he was right. Tsukishima looked so lost, like a delicious, erotic treat that couldn’t deny what he wanted. He could try, but Akaashi wouldn’t let him keep up the act for long.   </p><p>Akaashi unzipped himself slowly, pulling his pants down just enough for his cock to bounce out. His breath hitched as he watched Tsukishima eye it with wide eyes, and then he wrapped his hand around himself, pumping his cock devilishly slowly. And Tsukishima watched, his breath hitching too as he followed the motion. Up and down, up and down.  Tsukishima kept watching as Akaashi’s index finger slid over the head, smearing pre-cum over it. It was easy to tell Tsukishima wanted it. Akaashi smirked. It felt good to know.</p><p>“P- pocket. Front pocket.” Tsukishima stuttered. “A condom.”</p><p>Oh really? Akaashi reached in, pulling the condom out along with a small packet of lube. He couldn’t say he felt surprised anymore, though knowing that Tsukishima had prepared to such an extent really tickled every inch of him in all the right ways.</p><p>He ripped the wrapper off with his teeth, catching a small laugh from Tsukishima as he did. Right. It must have seemed a little silly, despite the sexy buildup to the moment. He laughed at it himself as he rolled the condom on, and then he met eyes with Tsukishima again.</p><p>They shared a tiny moment to catch their breaths while both adjusted. Tsukishima dipped his long fingers into himself to spread more lube, and Akaashi gave himself another couple of strokes to get used to the feel of the condom. It was then that Akaashi bit his lip, raising an eyebrow to silently insist. He still hadn’t gotten what he wanted, and despite the insanely erotic sight of Tsukishima fingering himself, there was one thing left for Tsukishima to do before Akaashi would give in and fuck the little twink silly.</p><p>Almost as if on cue, Tsukishima slid down. Akaashi’s dick slid up between his cheeks, and Tsukishima rolled his hips in a dangerous motion- one teasing enough to almost make a man lose his mind. Tsukishima parted his lips, leaning in close. The anticipation made Akaashi’s heart race.</p><p>“Please fuck me, Keiji,” Tsukishima purred sweetly, rubbing down onto Akaashi’s cock erotically.</p><p>“I want you inside. I prepared myself while thinking of you… imagining you stirring me up. And it’s so fucking big… I can’t wait any longer. Please.”</p><p>Akaashi’s mind went blank, a lovely haze blurring his vision as he felt the words go straight to his dick. That was it. He shuddered shakily, hugging Tsukishima closer by his ass. He hadn’t expected Tsukishima to call out his name so sweetly, or for him to <em>beg</em> so fucking sweetly.</p><p>With a swift roll of his hips, he slid against Tsukishima’s entrance. The placing was a bit shaky on the first thrust, but Tsukishima repositioned himself, lining them up perfectly. He wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s neck, and Akaashi tried again, this time hitting the spot. He pushed up as steadily as he could, gradually feeling Tsukishima ease up while sinking down onto him.</p><p>He wasn’t prepared for the warmth, or for the tightness wrapping around his cock. He bucked slightly at the end, once again feeling himself twitch intensely. Tsukishima was sucking him in, wrapping and tightening around him, leaving little to no room for Akaashi to hesitate in the thrust. He buried himself into Tsukishima all the way down to the hilt, drawing a satisfied moan out of them both. Once fully inside he tilted his head back, moaning silently.</p><p>“Fuck… first time?” Tsukishima asked, wiggling his hips ever so slightly, looking like he would melt from satisfaction any time soon now. Akaashi didn’t know, but he looked exactly the same to Tsukishima.</p><p>Akaashi couldn’t think of any clever comebacks. It was indeed his first time. And in public, on a goddamn train for fucks sake. He couldn’t believe it. He just needed a little time to adjust, otherwise his mind would short-circuit.</p><p>“Yeah. God you’re so hot,” he whispered.</p><p>“You should see yourself,” Tsukishima replied, raising himself up all the way, teasing the tip of Akaashi’s cock before sliding down again. He drew a hiss out of Akaashi, smiling as he did so.</p><p>Just a couple of slower, test-like thrusts more was what they needed to adjust. Akaashi really appreciated the way Tsukishima took his time at this despite his eagerness to continue. Still, Tsukishima might have been under the impression that Akaashi would have to go slow and steady the entire way, given the new information, but that certainly wasn’t the case.</p><p>Still wishing to fuck the blonde silly, Akaashi groped Tsukishima’s ass tightly once again, a brief warning before he pulled all the way out and slammed him back down onto himself. Tsukishima jolted, tensing up into a loud moan. Surprise mixed with pleasure on his face as he cursed, tightening up deliciously. Akaashi cursed too, feeling cocky for having made Tsukishima make such a noise. Tsukishima was the one who had begged after all. Now Akaashi had to deliver- make his point come across.</p><p>He set the pace comfortably at first, watching for Tsukishima’s reactions intently. They worked together to find the rhythm, a mix of deep thrusts and occasional rough slams... Akaashi could tell Tsukishima loved it, just as much as he loved it himself. The blonde would arch his back when he went in deep, and he’d tremble if he thrust up particularly roughly into a certain spot. On that thought, Akaashi wanted to test just how many reactions he could draw from Tsukishima- if that spot really was his sweet spot and if it could make him go as desperate as parts of his novella described. He pulled out further, making Tsukishima whine impatiently.</p><p>“Begging for more, huh?”</p><p>He angled himself better and really put everything into it this time, slamming right up into him.</p><p>Maybe it was a combination of the lovely stretch of his cock and of him momentarily hitting Tsukishima’s sweet spot; Akaashi didn’t know, but it made Tsukishima moan loudly. Loudly and <em>desperately</em>. It echoed into the empty cart, making them both tense up. It was like the sweetest spell, entrancing Akaashi right away. Akaashi kept doing it, feeling himself get closer every time he pounded into Tsukishima’s heat and the blonde fucking <em>begged</em> him to continue doing it.</p><p>They didn’t care anymore if anyone would walk in. Akaashi was too engrossed- almost obsessed with milking Tsukishima of moans and reactions. If he had known it would be so addictive, he would have waited until they got home- just somewhere he could fuck him all night long.</p><p>But going at it so roughly meant a quick climb. He could feel it, his lungs starting to feel like they weren’t filling with enough air and the heat in the pit of his stomach coiling, wanting out. He wanted to fill Tsukishima so badly and watch him cry with pleasure from getting fucked. It wasn’t hard to imagine it, despite it being his first time. Perhaps Akaashi was just naturally good at visualizing those things, just like he was naturally good at being a pervert.</p><p>He smirked through a series of shaky breaths, wrapping a hand around Tsukishima’s erection as well. It was throbbing, begging to be touched as well. Now as he brought Tsukishima’s ass down onto his cock at the same time as he pumped him, he made Tsukishima gasp. Little clear droplets of pre-cum coated Akaashi’s hand suddenly, and he relished in the satisfaction.</p><p>It was Tsukishima who broke first. While bouncing away at Akaashi’s cock, meeting every rough thrust with eager little moans and shaky breaths, he was getting overstimulated. And Akaashi wouldn’t ease up.</p><p>“Fuck- Keep going. I’m coming…” He stuttered, his body beginning to tremble as Akaashi fucked the sense out of him.</p><p>“Keep going. You’re doing so good!” He urged again, the words turning into another desperate moan.</p><p>Akaashi could only oblige, feeling the talk go straight to his head. Another couple of deep thrusts had him tensing up, his hand gripping onto the blonde’s ass hard enough to bruise his pale, lovely skin. He was so close little sparks clouded his vision. All he could see was Tsukishima’s blurred, pleasured expression, and all he could hear were his encouraging words. Just as he arched his back he could tell he had hit Tsukishima’s spot perfectly, because a perfect moan wracked through him, sending Akaashi into bliss.</p><p>The sudden thrust brought the blonde over the edge and had him spilling into Akaashi’s hand. He clamped down onto him, taking Akaashi’s cock as deep as he could.</p><p>It was what brought Akaashi over the edge too. As if he could even control it when Tsukishima <em>encouraged</em> the orgasm out of him like that. It hit him so hard he was seeing white, clinging onto Tsukishima as he emptied into him.</p><p>After a couple of seconds, Akaashi sank down into his seat, gasping for breath as they both slowly rutted out their orgasms. Overly sensitive and high on the pleasure, they both ended up coming closer. Their foreheads touched together, hair tangling as they shifted. Akaashi could feel Tsukishima’s shaky breathing on his lips. They were so close they could have kissed, but kissing was probably out of the question.</p><p>After a (what felt too short) mere minute later, Tsukishima stirred on top of him. He had smiled through it, mostly, even as he came down from his high and realized what the fuck they were doing, his fingers curling into Akaashi’s hair while they caught up with reality. Akaashi didn’t want to move, lulled so perfectly into Tsukishima’s touch, but it was a given he would have to move. Their stop was coming up. </p><p>Tsukishima was the one who made away with the condom, leaving Akaashi mildly embarrassed. He had filled it up quite a lot, and Tsukishima briefly gave him a look for it before tossing it into a bin. Though, he couldn’t get too cocky over it. Tsukishima had come plenty too, even enough to spill some onto Akaashi’s pants. It looked just as bad as it sounded.</p><p>Tsukishima was kind enough to hand him his bag to carry in front.</p><p>Once off the train, Akaashi reckoned that they would be going their different ways. He hadn’t asked where Tsukishima was staying, if he had driven, or if he would be staying in Tokyo for any longer. He waited by the stop for a bit, watching as Tsukishima wrapped a scarf around his neck.</p><p>Snow fell steadily around them, and Akaashi could see his breath turn into white little puffs.</p><p>“So…” Tsukishima cleared his throat. Akaashi looked right at him, a strange mix of relaxation and anxiety washing over him. Perhaps the afterglow was still lingering. Tsukishima certainly looked stunning under the streetlight, his hair tousled around and his skin now a pinkish tone. However, it looked like Tsukishima didn’t quite know what to say next. </p><p>“What did you think of my suggestion?” Akaashi asked.</p><p>The question earned him a glance, then a growing, shy smile.</p><p>“My novella would have been better if I had written that, definitely,” Tsukishima replied, fidgeting with his scarf.</p><p>Akaashi smiled as well, feeling his chest swell with heat. Positive feedback, both for his work and for the throughout fucking, it couldn’t get better than that.</p><p>Tsukishima turned to face him more directly, his eyes softening around the corners.</p><p>“I’m going back to Sendai tomorrow, but I’m free to do more research after eight for the entire week. I look forward to hearing your suggestions, <em>Akaashi</em>.”</p><p>And at that, Tsukishima turned away with a small wave, signaling his leaving.</p><p>All Akaashi could do was wave back, his smile gradually fading as a blush spread onto his cheeks to replace it. He watched as Tsukishima walked away, and then continued to stand under the dim streetlight long after he was gone. Once the drifting snow had cooled his face down, he turned around too, and began the walk home.</p><p><em>Just</em> Akaashi again, huh? He would have to figure out a way to change that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts? Theories for future chapters?<br/>I live for your feedback, guys! And most importantly, I hope you had just as much of a blast reading this as I had writing it!<br/>I was actually really nervous. I have never written a public sex scene before, let alone anything like this! </p><p>Also I want to thank my lovely beta reader for bearing with me and editing this filthception.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And there we have it. The first chapter of a work originally intended to be a oneshot. I hope you had fun reading. I was super nervous and excited when writing this, so please leave a comment if you liked it so we can share our feels! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>